Eliah
Eliah is a young girl around 11 years old, long blonde hair and endless deep blue eyes, who lived with her family in Farina. Her father Samuels was replaced by a Yoma who pretended to be him ever since. With time he ate Eliah's brother and mother, sparing Eliah to hide himself better. When Grace killed Samuels, Eliah cried and laughed in joy disturbing the villagers greatly who imposed her on Grace as a result. Grace later saw countless bruises on her in places who could be covered like the back, indicating severe abuse which became obvious when she refused to bathe simply because the water would turn red from blood, preferring rain to cleanse her (c3). Eliah is deeply attached to Grace calling her “Big Sister” with the explanation that that is just what Grace would be. Even up in the North she tried to find her again, even following leads like the smell of Grace on Hazel in Pieta. Eliah follows Grace's rules not to kill any humans but kills yoma freely, mostly for food. She sees awakened beings as "angels" and as kinder than humans. Eliah is the fourth and last eternal. Her nexus counterpart is Puerum Umbrae. How she fits into the prophecy of the ancient people from Nexus is yet to be revealed. Eliah has the ability to fly with dual wings and can easily reduce enemies to bloody mist and pulverized body parts. She can even remove corrupt beings from existence, sucking them in a vortex similar in color to blood mist, leaving only yoki behind. She has never consciously used any of these abilities. Eliah also has very good hearing and sense of smell. Grace was amazed how easy Eliah kept up with her pace, just asking from time to time for water and never for food. Unknowing to Grace Eliah ate raw Yoma meat she had stored in her bag (c2). Later on in the story first signs appeared that Eliah is more than it seems as it became obvious she is devouring Yoma guts as food and she apparently had wings. Even more evidence to her status was given when Valerie, Faith, Angel, the Scorpion being, and Plague were terrified by the magnitude of her Yoki aura when released. Eliah herself isn't aware of her powers. Whenever she acted as “Being” she can’t remember it. She still acts as a little helpless girl far younger than her age indicates, not surprising considering her past. Eliah acts as "Being" when she becomes angry, sad, hungry, or hears her friends in danger. She gets a drowsy, clouded look in her eyes before switching from her girl personal to Being persona. As "Being", she retains much of her childish personality but is willing to use more force and is more serious. It should be noted that Eliah doesn't need to be "Being" to use her power such as when she instantly vaporized Armand's arms when he attacked her, thinking her to be a little girl. She displayed her powers on multiple occasions, mostly on groups of Yoma to feed. The magnitude of her powers became obvious when she within split seconds without looking at them reduced Armand's arms into a mist of blood(c66). Before that, Nina wanted Lorelei to draw something too frightening to speak out loud in the superficial appearance of someone a decade old who once hid within humans. Lorelei warned later Nina that Armand was about to die but as described above he was spared and just lost his two arms(c64). Messire wants her before any other influence can sway her in a way which goes against his goals. Messire's interference with Eliah was predicted in the eternal dream prophecy of Nexus. It is possible the Organization may know about Eliah and her abilities as Eris reported back after Eliah erased the corrupt beings she was fighting against. Apsley knows about her as well as the claymore sent to monitor Grace and file her reports for her. Eliah first met Grace in Farina after she was standing in the rain and Grace gave her a cloak to keep dry and told her to run home. Eliah didn't want to go and through this, Grace realized her father Samuels was a yoma. Grace killed him and the people of the town asked her to take Eliah, thinking that she was dangerous and unstable for laughing at her "father's" death and because Eliah wanted to come with Grace. Grace reluctantly let her tag along but soon came to appreciate her company since she was one of the few people ever to ever be kind to her. Reminded of her own childhood, Grace decided it was her duty to become her "big sister" and guardian to keep her safe since she had rescued Eliah, giving her life purpose and new meaning, and didn't want her to ever be in danger again. Eliah too came to see grace as her "big sister" and never wanted to leave her. Grace later went to Limbus, asking Eliah to play hide-and-seek with the yoma, thinking that it would occupy Eliah. Eliah easily found the yoma but didn't kill them since Grace said she would do it herself. The yoma kidnapped her and were planning eat her when Grace entered their lair after tricking Jude and rescued her. While Grace was fighting, Eliah ate the guts of one of the yoma in secret. Grace later traveled to Natrice with Eliah. Grace told Eliah to stay back since she was fighting a much more dangerous Voracious eater. Eliah still found the eater while looking for Grace. Grace protected her from it and when she was fighting against awakening, Eliah tried to help her, saying that she couldn't become a monster because she was her big sister. Using Eliah as resolve, Grace was able to win her internal battle against her dark twin, Aezathol and semi awaken rather than awaken. Eliah ate the guts of the voracious eater after Grace left the room. Eliah accompanied Grace to meet Medea, scared of the stalker claymore. Grace left her in an abandoned town to go on a mission with Medea. When she returned, she saw Faith with Grace and asked if Faith was a friend, to which Grace said she was. Satisfied, Eliah continued with Grace, unaware of the fright she gave Faith. Grace stopped at Seliph and bought Eliah a sturdy button down jacket and a ribbon to tie in her hair as a reminder of Grace's promise to protect her forever. When Grace and Faith went off to rescue Renee, Eliah was left at the town of Seliph. The town was ransacked by Apex while they were gone and Eliah was taken north. The camp that had taken Eliah away kept Eliah with the other children and tied her to a tree. Dunh took away her "treasure", the ribbon, making her furious and begin to become "Being". When Angel attacked the camp but was overpowered by feeders, Eliah easily escaped her bonds and killed the feeders, scaring Angel. Seeing Angel as a friend, Eliah asked her to re-tie the ribbon. Quickly Eliah managed to convince the terrified Angel to help her find her "Big Sister", Grace while keeping the other child slaves alive. Eliah went with Angel south to Pieta, eating yoma along the way. They were attacked by Khief and Delaih. Khief was scared away by Angel and Delaih was thrown a mile away by Eliah in her "Being" mindset. Finding the children deathly ill, Angel and Eliah stopped in Pieta to find a doctor, coming across Plague who took them in. When Plague sent Angel to go into the fellowship fortress, she entered blood mist, Eliah heard her and entered the castle, saving Baroness Van Granzt's child sacrifices and saving Angel and Plague while in "Being" mode. Eliah later traveled south with Angel and Plague to go to Rabona on Angel's request to put the children in a good orphanage. On the way there Angel stumbled across a large apex meeting where Eris was being held. Eliah wanted Angel to go rescue Eris to see if she knew Grace. When the apex, supplied by Brook and Nixie with tears of fear, became corrupted beings, she rescued Angel by erasing the corrupt beings, terrifying everyone who saw it. George, who was at the scene, decided to travel with them in place of Plague since he wanted to go to Rabona as well for personal business. Following destroying the corrupt beings, Eliah was put into a weakened state.Category:Eternal Category:Grace's Comrades